WowI Do love YOU
by CenasBabyGurl
Summary: What happened when Big shows Daughter Loves John Cena and they become a couple but then A certen Gurrero Falls 4 her too! Will all hell BREAK loose what will happen? READ AND REVEIW!


**!Falling for u!**

**Hello my name is Lauren Wight, I am 19 years old and my fathers name is Paul Wight, but every one knows him as The Big Show. My DAD is letting me go on the road with him for the summer, my dad never lets me go on the road with him, only to wrestling house shows or signings or meeting and that sort of stuff! When I go to places like that with dad I go and hang with Charlie Hass he's like a big brother to me and sort of hot!(lol) My favorite wrestlers daddy is friends with are Eddie G., Chris Beniot, Brock Lesnar, and JOHN CENA! Brock doesn't wrestle any more but he still comes over our house some times when its a holiday or something.**

"**Hey dad is our plane all ready to go?" I asked referring to daddy's private jet.**

"**Yep you ready to go?" dad said placing out last piece of luggage into the car.**

"**You know I can't wait to see Charlie and John..."I said sweetly and blushing a little.**

"**I bet Charlie miss's you!"**

"**I hope he does cause I miss him!"**

"**Yea you got the whole summer to hang with him u know!"**

"**Yep can't wait!"**

**Dad and I got in to his Cadillac escalade and drove to the air port and then got on to the jet!**

**An hour later we stopped at Oklahoma city airport, unloaded our stuff into the rental vehicle & headed to the arena.**

"**Were finally here." I said unbuckling my seat belt as fast as possible.**

"**Ok go in and find Charlie I know you are dieing to!" dad said with a smile.**

**I ran into the arena as quick as possible, and kept running all the way down the hall till I reached Charlie's room.**

**("knock, knock") "Come in I heard Charlie say.**

**I opened the door and ran into Charlie's arms.**

"**it's nice to see you to, Lauren!" Charlie said returning the hug.**

"**Man I have missed you, what's it been 1 year?" I said giggling and sitting down on the couch.**

"**No silly, only 1 month."**

"**Seemed like forever no being with the stuff and people you love!"**

"**Yea I know it is so boring with out you here, no one can crack on the divas!" Charlie said joining me on the couch.**

"**So Charlie I seen you on smack down these past couple of week's." I said laughing.**

"**What with Rico?"**

"**Yea."**

"**He's my buddy but he is sometimes creepy." He said laughing with me.**

"**And guess what?"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**I saw your booty mister."**

"**O my god."**

"**Yep nice ass."**

"**You're a perve."**

"**What I am not the only one who seen Mr. Hass hot ass!" I said laughing a little.**

"**I m only kidding, cause I know that turns you on."**

"**Know just seeing you in tight shorts turns me on!"**

"**What the..." Charlie's eyes sprung open.**

"**I m only kidding, I like the sight of John with his shirt off!" I said with a very evil grin on my face.**

"**Like I wana know who turns you on."**

"**you know your jealous."**

"**No im not and with that smart ass I am bout to tell John!" Charlie got up and walked out the door.**

"**You would not I said fallowing him."**

"**I am telling him every word you said!"**

"**What ever I don't believe you."**

"**Believe this." Charlie and I were standing out side of John's locker room and he knocked a few seconds later John answer.**

"**Wud up dogg, you need something?"**

"**No I just need to tell you something."**

"**Ok so tell me."**

"**Lauren and I were in my room and talking about some stuff and she said she was turned on with your shirt off and the thought of you naked."**

**Charlie stood there talking to John while I was standing there with my mouth open because he just told John that I said the thought of him naked turned me on which was a lie cause I never thought that...well not that I recall.(evil grin)**

"**What are YOU for real?"**

"**NO, I did not say that the thought of you naked turned me on!" I blurted out.**

"**You did to." Charlie said**

"**YOU Freaking lie!" I started walking a way when John yelled to me.**

"**Rebeca it's ok."**

"**It is..."**

"**Yea, I think Charlie's just jealous cause you like me not him." John said  
**

"**I never said I liked you!" I said**

"**No, But its so obvious." John said**

"**How?"**

"**Cause look at me!" I don't know why but I blushed dark red, and John new I was.**

"**What ever, you guys can fantasize about this beautiful body while I am on the computer talking to my friends.**

**I walked out of the room, and on my way out I could feel the stares looking me up and down by John.**

"**I was at the end of the hall way in an empty room all by my self, reading fan fiction and talking to a few of my friends when there was a knock on the door.**

"**Come in". I answered **

"**Hey what are you doing?" John walked into the room, and sat beside me on the coach and looking at my computer.**

"**I m talking to my friends, and reading, and writing stories." I said.**

"**What kind of Storys?"He asked trying to read over my hand covering the screen.**

"**Stories about wrestling and stuff."**

"**Are they about me." John moved my hand and read just one line till I shut the top of my computer.**

"**Hey I was reading that." he said**

"**No your not that's only for fiction readers to read.**

"**Awe, how come my name was in it?" he said with a questioning look on his face.**

"**I donno?"**

"**W/e that story was about me, wasn't it."**

"**Yes." I said shyly**

"**Knew it, how come you chose me not any other wrestler?"**

"**I don't know, I can delete it if you want me to."**

"**No its ok, I really don't care."**

"**God he smells really good. "I thought to my self.**

"**I can't believe she writes stories about me, could she really like me?- no never she likes Charlie, its just I wish she and I could have a relationship... stop thinking like this john that will never happen." John thought to him self.**

"**Hey John what are you thinking?" I asked**

"**Oh what, noting just thinking about some stuff." John said putting his hand on my knee.**

"**Um John I have something I need to tell you."**

"**I need to tell you something to."**

"**You first." I said**

"**Well Lauren for a long time now I have um... Kind of had a crush on you, and I was wondering if you would um... go out with me, tonight after Charlie's house party?" John stuttered like a little kid it was so cute.**

"**Well 1. I like you too 2. yes, I would love to go out with you tonight and 3. kiss me." I pulled John down on top of me and we shared a long passionate kiss, John pulled away and smiled.**

"**I'm glad you said yes." He said.**

"**Me too." I said and pulled him into another kiss, John and I made out for like 10 minutes then we had to get ready for Charlie party unfortunately cause alls I wanted to do was keep making out!(A/N: wouldn't you I mean with JOHN CENA...LOL) 3 HOURS LATER**

"**You ALL ready to go to the party Lauren?" Dad asked me.**

"**Yep, and can't wait till it's all over!" I said smiling a whole lot.**

"**And whys that missy?" Dad asked me.**

"**Cause...I'm going on a date."**

"**With...?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.**

"**John... is that ok."**

"**Well do you really like him."**

"**Yes."**

"**And do you trust him, that he will not invade your privacy unless you let him!" Dad started that do u crap.**

"**Yes dad, god, do you always have to do that."  
**

"**Yes I am your dad."  
**

"**What ever, let's go?" Dad and I walked out the house, when we left I was wearing a white mini skirt, a pink belly shirt not to much clevis just enough to show off my belly ring and some low tops forces white ones.**

**Ch.2**


End file.
